


Yorozu-Kan! (sides)

by hikariotakuhime



Series: Yorozu-Kan! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Comedy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikariotakuhime/pseuds/hikariotakuhime
Summary: Based on my main Haikyuu fanfic, "We ARE Together." Here is where I'll be putting side-story content. These will typically be random events that take place in the "WAT" timeline or even alternate routes and such. It's optional to read that first but I highly recommend it so you have an understanding of how I depict each character (even though these side stories WILL exaggerate and often hit out of character lol). Otherwise you can just ignore my OC and imagine these are reader-inserts pfff





	1. Drop Rate is a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just another day at the Yorozu-kan until a certain mobile game announced a special campaign where its players were given a chance to win a rare in-game character by pulling a gatcha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the first side story adventure based on my main Haikyuu fanfic, "We ARE Together"
> 
> p.s. this story may/is most definitely just me venting my frustration with FGO :")
> 
> dA @hikariotakuhime  
> twitter @hikariotakuhime

Gathered together with their phones on the kotatsu were Bokuto, Kuroo, and Tsukiko. They had been roaring practically nonstop the past hour. This wasn’t the first time the three were raging over a mobile game they became addicted to. It was a popular RPG called _Fate/Grand Order_ that Tsukiko introduced to the rest of her roommates. The only ones who actually got into it were the two currently tapping furiously at their phones.

 

“HAVE YOU CLEARED YOUR LIST YET?!” Kuroo asked the owl next to him.

 

“JUST THIS LAST ONE. WHERE DO I FIGHT ‘LAWFUL’ ENEMIES?!” Bokuto replied hastily.

 

Tsukiko slammed her fists on the table. “THE DAILY QUESTS. INTERMEDIATE. CASTER CU CHULAINN.” she answered.

 

As nice as it was to see them bonding, their constant shouting was always annoying. Akaashi let out a sigh. He continued to make dinner with Ushijima in the kitchen.

 

“AHHHH I JUST NEED A LITTLE MORE EXP TO LEVEL UP AND REFILL MY AP.”

 

“YOU GOT PLENTY OF APPLES DON’T YOU?! USE THEM!!”

 

“I USED ALL OF THOSE UP ON THE LAST EVENT!!!”

 

Kuroo and Tsukiko butted heads while gritting their teeth at each other. Out of the trio, these two were the most nit picky about how the other played the game. The girl was one of those “for the aesthetics” kind of gamers where her concerns mostly revolved around getting the most attractive characters regardless if they were worth building up or not. Then there was Kuroo who aimed to have the strongest units. He was even a higher level than Tsukiko even though she played FGO some time before him. As for Bokuto, he was a hoarder. Whenever his inventory was almost full he needed the other two to clean it out for him.

 

\- - -

 

Dinner was long over hours ago. It was at 2 A.M. when the addicts were found in the living room, holding hands.

 

“Why are they--” Akaashi stopped himself from questioning the situation. He looked at the tired Ushijima and the two went back to bed. There would be no benefit if they intervene.

 

What the three in the living room were doing was praying. They let go of each other’s hands then moved each of their phones to the center of the table, forming a triangle. Tsukiko took charge of the chanting for their ritual.

 

“...come forth from the circle of binding-- guardians of the scale!”

 

In completely sync, all three tapped the “10x Summon” button on their screens. While the summoning sequence was playing, each of them was repeating the name of the servants they specifically wanted.

 

Kuroo: “ _Amakusa Shirou and Kaleidoscope… Amakusa Shirou and Kaleidoscope..._ ”

 

Tsukiko: “ _Karna husbandoooooo~ or even my son Astolfo~_ ”

 

Bokuto: “ _Jeanne pleaaaasseee!!_ ”

 

Once they opened their eyes to see the results, they were silent for a couple of seconds and gave each other blank stares. All together they started screaming. Tsukiko was slamming her hands on the floor like a child throwing a tantrum. Kuroo tugged at his messy locks and had possibly pulled some hairs out. Bokuto straight up sounded like he was in agonizing pain. It wasn’t just their sleeping roommates that were alarmed by the noise but their neighbors as well.

 

\- - -

 

The next morning, three sore losers were too depressed to eat breakfast. Getting them out of their beds was a struggle enough. Akaashi exhaled a heavy sigh. “It’s just a game,” he said out loud just to get the three fueled up. Whenever those terrible words were heard it lit a fire in them.

 

“I DIDN’T GET SHIT!” Tsukiko cried. Kuroo scoffed as he shouted back; “SO WHAT-- YOU GOT _ALL_ OF THE CRAFT ESSENCES FROM THIS CAMPAIGN IN THAT ONE ROLL!”

 

“I GOT THREE GILLES DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND HOW PAINFUL IT IS TO SEE THAT? WHY DO I KEEP GETTING HIM!?”

 

“PROBABLY BECAUSE YOU GOT JEANNE AND ALTER SABER LAST MONTH!”

 

Bokuto shot up from his seat with bloodshot eyes. “YOU HAD MY WAIFU THIS WHOLE TIME?!?!!”

 

Silence fell on the dining table as Ushijima placed his bowl down with a loud thud to get everyone’s attention. He looked forward at the angsty group then pulled out his phone. With his typical stoic expression, he said; “What is the difference between this red Nero Claudius and the bride one?”

 

Upon further inspection, it turned out that Ushijima’s account was filled with gold-framed servants and a good majority of them were SSR ranked. There were even limited ones too.

 

“........................................................HE HAS MERLIN!?!!?!?!” The three screeched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the first side story adventure based on my main Haikyuu fanfic, "We ARE Together"
> 
> p.s. this story may/is most definitely just me venting my frustration with FGO :")
> 
> dA @hikariotakuhime  
> twitter @hikariotakuhime


	2. Some "Little" Drunks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The landlady Madame sent a special gift to the Yorozu-kan group: an alcoholic drink called ‘Younger Daze’ that she picked up in a foreign country. There were suspicious instructions attached to the bottle that state you must only drink a single shot per night. However, two people decided to ignore this rule and drink more than they were suppose to. The next morning, Kuroo and Tsukiko weren’t found hungover…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhrrrrrrrrrrrrgggg this killed me lmao take a swig of water every time I wrote cute or adorable :")
> 
> dA/twitter/instagram: @hikariotakuhime

The first one to discover what happened was Yamaguchi. He woke up to find his girlfriend missing from his bed. “Did she go back to her room?” he wondered. In all honesty he would have loved to wake up to see the girl’s adorable sleeping face. Just imagining it made his heart flutter. When his feet touched the floor he heard something squeak. It startled Yamaguchi for a moment as his thoughts jumped to the assumption that there was a rodent in his room. With caution, he knelt down to check what was under his bed.

 

“Nn…” whimpered the person hiding there. Yamaguchi felt relieved. “Ah, it’s just you Ki--” he froze when lifting the blanket. The reveal was shocking enough to make him scream.

 

In a matter of seconds, Ushijima barged into the room with a volleyball clutched in his arm. Apparently he always had one next to him when he slept. “What’s wrong?!” he shouted. The only reason he appeared was because he thought he heard a girl’s scream and the only female in the house was the house mother; aka, Yamaguchi’s girlfriend. The guy was quite protective over her ever since she moved in.

 

Ushijima looked down to see Yamaguchi had retreated to one end of his room with a petrified expression. He followed where the other’s shaky finger was pointing at. “....papa?” cried the girl that hesitantly poked her head out of hiding. Ushijima couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He recognized who it was that was reaching out to him from under the bed. It was Tsukiko but in a form he only saw in photo albums.

 

\- - -

 

Akaashi paced frantically around the living room while fiddling with his fingers. “How did this happen? Is this even real? What do we do about this?” Worrisome thoughts were wrapping around his head until Bokuto had to shake the nerves out of him; literally. “CHILL AKAASHI, CHILL!” yelled the owl who was suddenly flicked in the head by the one he was shaking. Akaashi scolded him for being loud in front of the scared girl on the sofa.

 

“This is impossible.” Tsukishima said as he lifted up his phone with the intent of collecting blackmail material of the girl.

 

Yamaguchi stopped his friend. “D-Don’t take pictures of my girlfriend!!” he shouted and was also scolded by Akaashi.

 

Sitting on the sofa was Tsukiko, the current caretaker of the boarding house Yorozu-kan. She’s a tough cookie loved by all of the boys. Thing is, that’s not how she is at the moment. Tsukiko had shrunk by about two-feet in height. Her tiny hands were clutching desperately onto Ushijima’s shirt and her tearful face was pressed against his side. Everyone understood why she was only comfortable with Ushijima-- it was because he happened to look similar to the girl’s actual father. Akaashi was glad they didn’t need to resort to gluing a mustache on Ushijima though just to convince little Tsukiko even more.

 

Trotting down the stairs was Kageyama holding a pair of feet and behind him was Hinata holding a pair of arms. “Put me down!!” hollered the person they were carrying into the living room. When they were dropped on the floor, Tsukishima was trying hard to hold back his laughter. Standing before them was Kuroo, except he too had shrunk to where he was just slightly shorter than Hinata.

 

“Who are you guys? Did you kidnap me?!” said the younger Kuroo as he shifted his stance in preparation to run at his chance of escape. His suspicion only worsened when he saw the little girl in Ushijima’s arm. “CHILD KIDNAPPERS!!” he started shouting repeatedly in an attempt to attract attention from the outside. It took a whole effort from Bokuto, Hinata, and Kageyama to shut the kid up before Akaashi lost his composure.

 

Once the air was quiet, everyone took the chance to analyze the situation. On the sofa, being held down by Ushijima in both of his arms, were Kuroo and Tsukiko who had reverted into children. There wasn’t much change aside from their smaller bodies and high-pitched voices. Kuroo still had his rooster-head hairstyle too.

 

“Alright, let’s start with introductions,” said Akaashi with his soothing voice that relaxed the children.

 

“I’m Akaashi, Keiji. Nice to meet you two. Over here are my friends.”

 

One by one each person in the house introduced themselves calmly and as friendly as they could. Fortunately for Hinata he had a little sister so he knew how to interact with children. Kageyama on the other hand apparently wasn’t good with little people so he didn’t have a nice air around him.

 

“I’m big bro Bokuto! Call me your big bro!”

 

Tsukishima was still trying to keep himself from dying of hysterical laughter that he ended up looking evil to the kids.

 

Yamaguchi made sure to give his (not?)girlfriend a reassuring smile. The last thing he wanted was to make a bad impression on the girl’s child form, but then he remembered what happened earlier. He realized that the little Tsukiko woke up to find herself sleeping next to a grown stranger, which was why she had hid herself under his bed in the first place. Suddenly Yamaguchi’s face was overcome with gloom.

 

“Papa,” Ushijima stated. There was no choice but to lie about his identity for the time being. While they could call Tsukiko’s parents, it might make the boys look bad for not taking care of their daughter like they promised. It was also best to keep this whole thing within the Yorozu-kan house too.

 

Kuroo was still glancing at everyone with suspicion. He looked over on the other side of Ushijima and met eyes with Tsukiko. Her eyes were glossed from tears, which only enhanced her cuteness. “Ku-Kuroo...” he blurted his name with a blush slashed across his face.

 

The sound of a growling stomach interrupted everyone’s attention. Tsukiko tightened her grip on Ushijima with her face flushed in embarrassment. The man gently patted her head. “I’ll make breakfast,” he told her but when standing up the girl continued to cling to him. Tsukishima grabbed a throw pillow from the sofa and shoved his face into it. Hinata scrunched his nose, cringing at the sight of the tall blond acting out of character with the non stop laughing.

 

Akaashi approached Tsukiko carefully to get her off of Ushijima. “Papa has to cook now. Want to sit on the high chair so you can watch him?” he asked her to which her face lit up happily as she nodded. Bokuto and Yamaguchi felt their hearts ping from the cute sight.

 

When Ushijima went to lift Tsukiko up, the girl yelped and something had fallen to the floor. Akaashi’s eyes went wide when he realized something extremely important. It just occurred to him that both children were still wearing the clothes their adult selves had gone to bed in. Kuroo had been holding onto his shorts the entire time and Tsukiko was wearing a large t-shirt. After being lifted into the air it was her panties that had slid off. Bokuto started roaring and pounding the floor in excitement. In front of him was Tsukiko’s pastel blue underwear that was being engraved into his memory until Akaashi took another pillow from the sofa to hide the very thing.

 

“Shouyou-kun! Go to the basement and get the box of children's clothes in the storage room!” he commanded the crow who saluted in response.

 

\- - -

 

Breakfast was a simple omelette with rice. Tsukiko was shoving food into her mouth with her plastic spoon. She swung her feet happily from the high chair. While she ate, Akaashi was carefully tying her hair back into two pigtails. The box of children’s clothes happened to have things for Kuroo to wear, which Akaashi did question about. What would Tsukiko’s family need boy clothes for in the first place? She didn’t have any male relatives as far as he knew.

 

“Done!” Kuroo said after he cleared his plate. He was just about to beeline out of the dining room until Akaashi called out to him. “Where are you going mister?” he asked in a stern, mother-like tone. It made Kuroo go “geh” and backtrack himself until he was at the table again. Bokuto and Tsukishima started snickering but then Akaashi used the same tone on them.

 

“Akaa,” Tsukiko called for Akaashi’s attention. Normally he would’ve groaned at his nickname but it sounded cute coming from a little Tsukiko. The girl gestured that she was thirsty. Normally he would’ve rolled his eyes and told her to get a drink herself but he couldn’t say no to the cute face. While Akaashi was searching for their smallest cup Ushijima was cleaning the girl’s face with a napkin. Oddly enough they looked like an actual family.

 

Yamaguchi was eating his breakfast with a pout. Kageyama noticed this. “Are you jealous?” he asked straightforwardly. The other jumped in his seat while questioning why Kageyama would think he was.

 

“Nah! He wants to take care of Kiko-senpai too.” Hinata interjected after he licked his own plate clean.

 

“Lolicon.” Tsukishima said in between forced coughs. Him and Bokuto started snickering again but at Yamaguchi’s flustered reaction.

 

\- - -

 

“I wanna go outsiiiiide!!” Kuroo whined as pawed the backdoor like a begging cat. Akaashi stood firmly with his hands on his hips. He looked like Tsukiko whenever she was laying down her authority as the house mother.

 

“You can’t go outside. The neighbors will see you.”

 

“So this is a kidnapping!”

 

Kuroo got flicked for shouting again. He winced from the sting on his forehead before crawling on his knees to the little girl at the coffee table. “Hey you,” he whispered. The girl squeaked in response and turned to the ‘stranger’ with a timid expression. It made her look like a hamster, Kuroo thought then gave her a wide grin. “Wanna play together?” he asked and instantly Tsukiko’s eyes started sparkling. She nodded and her pigtails bounced adorably.

 

“Let’s play volleyball then!”

 

“Voll… ball?”

 

“Don’t know it? Even better! I’ll teach you.”

 

Ushijima returned to the living room after trying to call Madame; their landlord and the woman who sent them the mysterious elixir that was the root of the issue. He gave Kuroo a menacing stare, causing the boy to cower. Tsukiko saw the fear in his cat-like eyes then stood with her arms up in a defensive manner. “I want play,” she said with her chipmunk-like voice. “Play with Kuro,” she continued to demand.

 

Akaashi sighed and was just about to repeat the rules but Ushijima shook his head. “We can play,” he said. The children smiled happily then thanked Ushijima with a hug of appreciation. It was obvious who they favored more in the family.

 

“But they don’t have shoes.” Akaashi noted with a bit of a smirk.

 

“Now they do!” Hinata and Kageyama returned from the basement with boxes they were told to search for. There were more clothes as well as toys and, like Hinata just stated, pairs of shoes for a girl and boy. At that moment Akaashi felt defeated.

 

Everyone went outside where the weather was perfect for children to play to their heart's content. Kuroo showed Tsukiko the volleyball he was given by Ushijima and explained how to play in the most basic way he could. “You just keep the ball in the air and get it over the net.” It was honestly a poor explanation but the simpletons Hinata and Kageyama seemed to be the only ones who agreed with the kid.

 

Ushijima remained behind Tsukiko as she practiced tossing the ball back and forth with Kuroo. She did well with catching the ball even with how tiny she was. Akaashi clapped his hands for her. “You’re doing great,” he told her with a smile. The other guys sat back on the patio and watched. Some of them were itching to play volleyball too.

 

“Ahhhh!” Bokuto cried. “Let’s show these kids what real volleyball looks like!” he said, to which both Hinata and Kageyama responded with an “ossu!”

 

A makeshift volleyball net was placed in the yard using the laundry line with some clothes still pinned to it. Kuroo was looking forward to seeing the ‘grownups’ play and even Tsukiko was excitedly hugging the Mikasa volleyball in her arms. Once the setup was as complete as they could get it, Kageyama started with sending a toss to Hinata. The latter’s high jump made the children gasp in surprise. What amazed them more was the quick spike that followed.

 

Kuroo jumped to his feet. “Awesome! How do you pull a quick that fast?!” His amazement made Hinata feel bashful as though he were being praised. The attention diverted to Bokuto after Kageyama tossed to him.

 

“Hey, hey, heeeyy!” Bokuto held his hands up to kid Kuroo who then responded to the double high five. “That straight was straighter than a ruler!!” His compliment made Bokuto stroke his ego. “It’s because I’m an ace!” he stated and Kuroo was in awe.

 

The boys continued to play a light game of volleyball and showing off to Kuroo while they could still milk compliments out of him. Tsukiko rocked back and forth while in Ushijima’s lap. He looked down at her. “You can play when you’re bigger,” he told her. Tsukiko bobbed her head with a smile in response.

 

Taking a seat beside her, but keeping his distance, Yamaguchi attempted to appeal to his tiny (not??)girlfriend. He pulled out from behind his back the girl’s favorite character mascot of all time: Gudetama. Tsukiko stared at the toy for a bit before reaching out to take the Gudetama plushie. She squeezed it in her arms and rubbed her face against it. Seeing the joy in her cheeks even made Ushijima grip his shirt. It was as if an arrow struck his heart. Yamaguchi began to show Tsukiko videos of Gudetama on his phone and each one made her laugh. At some point she got up and started imitating the ending dance sequence.

 

“Gu-de-tama-tama~” Tsukiko sang along. Akaashi gave in to the cuteness and had started recording the scene. Tsukishima acted like he wasn’t interested but he also had his phone out to take a video too; with the intent of blackmail obviously.

 

The girl paused for a moment to tug at Ushijima’s arm. “Papa! Dance!” she told him. Ushijima kept his stoic expression and, to everyone’s surprise, he started doing the Gudetama dance with Tsukiko. Of course he wasn’t moving as enthusiastically as her but the sight was hilarious.

 

\- - -

 

The fun continued for the remainder of the day. However, while everyone had their attention on Tsukiko during lunch break; the mischievous Kuroo was snooping around the main floor in search of a phone. Though he did find one in the hallway by the stairs, it wasn’t the kind he knew how to use. It was a rotary phone that he only saw once at his grandparents house. Kuroo decided to look elsewhere. He went up the stairs which felt oddly familiar to him, as if he had walked them several times before. The same feeling continued as he went down the hallway of the second floor and found himself in front of the room labeled with the number five on its door. It was Kuroo’s room; technically his adult self. He went inside and didn’t feel like he was intruding at all. On the bed he found a red smartphone.

 

“Tsk. Locked.” Kuroo grunted. He started entering random codes and by the fifth time the phone had unlocked. It surprised him how his birthday was the password. The boy navigated in search of an icon with a phone. He found it and pressed his thumb on it but instead of a keypad it listed recently called numbers. The first name he spotted was one he knew and he immediately called it.

 

“....what is it?” asked a grumpy voice which wasn’t exactly what Kuroo expected to hear.

 

“Kenma? That you?”

 

“Yes. Who’s asking? This should be Ku--”

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou’s phone. That’s me.”

 

There was a slight pause from Kenma who was trying to figure out what was happening. Either a kid somehow got a hold of his friend’s phone and was trying to mess with him, or his friend was using some kind of voice filter to sound like a kid and was trying to mess with him. Regardless of what the case may be Kenma didn’t have the energy for it. Before he could hang up though, Kuroo said something else to catch his attention.

 

“Help me man! I’ve been kidnapped!”

 

Kenma inhaled deeply. It sucked being a good person. “....where are you?”

 

Thirty minutes later, right as the family was cleaning up lunch together, the Yorozu-kan doorbell rang. Hinata got up from the sofa to answer it. He cawed in surprise to see Kenma at the door. “What’re you doing here? Oh! That’s right, we borrowed your controllers.” Hinata said as he hurried back into the living room to retrieve the items before Kenma could state his actual business.

 

Kid Kuroo ran down the stairs and slid across the floor towards the entrance. “Kenma! You ca--” The child froze in place. He didn’t exactly recognize the person at the door but he knew those sharp eyes. Kenma dropped his shoes with his mouth agape from shock. The partial blond made his way to the living room where his appearance almost caused Akaashi to drop a plate. Kenma pointed at Kuroo while glaring at the group. “What is that all about?” he asked.

 

Hinata quickly explained the situation to Kenma; though the ‘whoosh’ and ‘shwoom’ sound effects regarding their volleyball game wasn’t necessary information. Kenma let out a sigh and looked back at his childhood friend who was pressing himself into a corner of the room. The boy would hiss each time Tsukishima was teasingly reaching out to poke him.

 

“This is just weird.” Kenma said with Akaashi sighing in agreement. The tiny Tsukiko boldly approached the newcomer with the Gudetama plushie in her small arms. She couldn’t take her curious eyes off of Kenma’s hair. Everyone was sure that the girl was thinking about how his hair resembled pudding. Like Kageyama, he too wasn’t comfortable with children. They were loud and mostly annoying things from what Kenma experienced. Though, he had to admit he found Tsukiko adorable. “Do you guys even know how this happened?” he asked while petting Tsukiko’s soft head.

 

Akaashi gave the other his only guess: the liquor their landlord sent them. It came from an unknown country and had specific instructions about drinking it. He retrieved the bottle that was nearly empty to show it to Kenma. There wasn’t much of a smell to it and from how it was described by the ones who drank it last night, the flavor wasn’t distinctive either.

 

“Well, if Kuroo and Tsukiko were the only ones who went over the single-shot limit then that could explain why they’re the only ones affected. We can assume that the additional amount they drank also influenced how far back they de-aged.”

 

“I guess we know who drank the most shots last night~” Tsukishima joked while still trying to poke Kuroo.

 

While everyone was discussing a solution, Yamaguchi was continuously trying to keep Tsukiko’s attention to himself. He showed her pictures of cute things he knew she liked all while holding her on his lap. As weird as it was having the child version of his girlfriend in his arms, it made Yamaguchi let out a sigh of bliss.

 

\- - -

 

The night took over without a hitch. Kuroo had warmed up to Kenma and the two were playing a video game with Bokuto and Hinata. Other people went to go the bathhouse; Tsukishima, Kageyama, and Akaashi. Keeping watch on the little girl was left to Ushijima and Yamaguchi.

 

“I want bath,” Tsukiko said but her ‘father’ had told her to skip it for the night. The bathhouse nearby did have a family bath, but because the owner there knew the Yorozu-kan group it would raise suspicion if they showed up with a little girl. The owner was old enough to possibly have known Tsukiko when she actually was a child too; so taking a bath was not something they could do.

 

To change the subject, Ushijima started a conversation with Tsukiko. “How old are you?” he asked and Tsukiko held up five fingers after counting down from all ten. She seemed unsure of her own age though since she was putting a thumb down then back up.

 

“Do you know your name?”

 

“Kikoko Yamuchi!” she answered with a stutter. Yamaguchi chuckled. He thought to himself how cute it was that Tsukiko even messed up her own name as a child. The habit apparently persists when she’s a grown woman. “Tsu-ki-ko Ya-ma-u-chi.” Ushijima corrected her before following with the next question that asked what her favorite things were. The little girl paused, appearing to be in deep thought. She didn’t ponder for too long then gave her answer.

 

“Papa an’ mama! Aaaan…. voll-ball! Gudetama-ma!” Tsukiko then turned around to point her finger at the other guys in the room.

 

“Tada,” she said for Yamaguchi.

 

“Zushishima,” she said for Tsukishima.

 

“Bo,” as in Bokuto.

 

“Shou,” as in Hinata.

 

“Akaa and Kagaa,” Akaashi and Kageyama.

 

“Kuro-nii and purin!” Kuroo and Kenma respectively.

 

“I like everybody~!” Tsukiko said happily.

 

When it was time to sleep, Kuroo demanded that Kenma stay the night in his room with him; much to the other’s dismay. It couldn’t be helped though because the brat would threaten to scream for help again. Even though Tsukiko had her own room too, she also wanted somebody to sleep with. The little girl obviously chose Ushijima since she still believed he was her actual father. He admitted to not feeling comfortable enough about sleeping with a child even if it was technically his closest female friend. Akaashi didn’t want any one of them sleeping with Tsukiko but leaving her alone wasn’t good either.

 

“Umm…” Yamaguchi raised his hand. He overheard the discussion and suggested having everyone sleep in the living room as if it were a big sleepover. To his surprise, the others agreed to it.

 

Several minutes later, everyone that lived in Yorozu-kan (in addition to Kenma the guest) was in the living room. Futons were rolled out on the floor that was cleared of the coffee table and sofa seats, which were just pushed back further against the walls to make space. The little Tsukiko and little Kuroo rolled around the futons. Both wearing large yukatas as their nightwear. Akaashi clapped his hands to get their attention and pick where they wanted to sleep. The arrangement went as so:

 

  * Hinata, Kenma, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Tsukishima
  * Kageyama, Ushijima, Tsukiko, Akaashi, Yamaguchi



 

It took some time, because some of the guys continued to talk to each other, but everyone had eventually fallen asleep. Before they did, Akaashi was whispering over to Ushijima. “Do you think they’ll go back to normal?” The latter kept quiet but after living together under the same roof for nearly two years, Akaashi understood that Ushijima was hoping for the best. They both closed their eyes and fell to sleep with their hands being held by the child between them.

 

Come the next morning the strange child-reverting magic had worn off. Kuroo woke up with his head between two pillows as normal but he wasn’t expecting to find himself in the living room with the rest of the gang. He questioned why Kenma was with them too. When he tried to sit up he felt his head sting in pain, which he recognized as a hangover.

 

The rest began to wake up from the noise Kuroo was making. The first thing Akaashi did was remove the blanket next to him to find out if Tsukiko had changed back to normal too. However, there was nobody in the futon. Just when he shot up in a panic, Akaashi immediately calmed down after seeing where the girl had disappeared to. At the end of the row where Yamaguchi was, in his arms was a grown young lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't think this story would be so long, lol, sorry!! but hope it's entertaining :)
> 
> dA/twitter/instagram: @hikariotakuhime


	3. Splashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a scale of 1 to 10, how dead will Kuroo be after splashing his female roommate while washing dishes with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another random side story to warm up ' v '
> 
> dA/twitter/instagram: @hikariotakuhime

Dishes had been piling because everyone in the house got busy with school. Ushijima was out training and Akaashi was already busy on laundry duty. The cleanup was left to the final three: Bokuto, Kuroo, and Tsukiko. None of them wanted to do dishes, especially the girl. She complained about always doing them even before their lives got busy. The three made the decision based on a game of rock-paper-scissors.

 

“I AM THE BEEESTTT!!” cheered Bokuto. He did a victory dance around the room excitedly. The two losers groaned but hauled themselves to the kitchen anyways. Tsukiko pulled back her sleeves and Kuroo handed her some rubber gloves. “What the-- I don’t need this.” said the girl. She glared at Kuroo who had assumed she wouldn’t want to get her hands dirty.

 

Kuroo hated washing dishes with Tsukiko. He would love to do anything else with her and cleaning was definitely not on the list. When it came to cleaning there was a specific way Tsukiko wanted to go about with it. She preferred starting with the utensils first then work her way up from the small bowls to the larger plates. This way the dishrack would be organized and neat. When Kuroo handed her something he wasn’t suppose to the girl would chew him out for it and if he didn’t scrub the grease out of a pan completely he would still get scolded.

 

“Whatever! Switch!” Tsukiko demanded as she took the sponge from Kuroo’s hands. “I may as well do this myself,” she huffed. Kuroo rolled his eyes. He washed the remaining soap off of a large bowl and before he could find a spot for it on the rack Tsukiko yelled at him again. “Not that one! There are still spoons in the sink!” she told him. Kuroo restrained himself from blowing up. The faster he got the job down the faster he could go back to studying. He picked up a spoon and put it under the running water, not realizing what was going to happen by doing so.

 

Bokuto poked his head into the kitchen when he heard a yelp. “What happen?!” he gasped with his hands slapping his cheeks in shock. Soap ran down Tsukiko’s arms as she stepped back to examine herself. Water dripped from her chin and she could feel the fabric of her shirt cling to her skin. Kuroo looked at her too. “He-hey now, that was on accident…” he tried to reason with the girl who was shaking from rage. Tsukiko’s menacing gaze met with Kuroo’s and instilled fear in his expression.

 

“Phew, finally done.” Akaashi exhaled a sigh of relief. He grinned at the work he just did with putting everyone’s sheets outside to dry. It was something he wanted to try doing so his roommates could sleep with the smell of the sun to relax them. Right as Akaashi turned around to head inside he was nearly trampled by Kuroo and Tsukiko. The two had ran outside with the former running away from the latter. Akaashi couldn’t stop them to ask what they were doing until he realized they were knocking down the laundry he just hung. Bokuto stepped out laughing at the cat chase but then silenced quickly when he saw Akaashi boil in anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you haven't found out, I started some BnHA reader fics to warm up for my upcoming Bakugou x OC one~
> 
> dA/twitter/instagram: @hikariotakuhime


	4. Waka-papa meets Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima and Tsukiko are bored at home until the girl’s father makes a surprise call.

It was a quiet day in the Yorozu-kan as only two of its residents were home. Kuroo was attending a class field trip while Akaashi and Bokuto went to go watch Fukurodani play in a tournament. This left Tsukiko alone with Ushijima. The two sat together in the living room watching television for the past two hours. With Ushijima’s inability to make facial expressions it was hard to tell if he was bored or not. Tsukiko on the other hand definitely was. There was nothing interesting. She wanted to watch anime but those usually aired later in the day. The girl slid down the sofa, stretching her entire body over it with her legs resting on Ushijima’s lap. He didn’t mind this at all. It was rather normal for him in fact.

 

“Waka-papa… I’m boooored~” Tsukiko whined as she scratched her belly under her shirt while yawning.

 

“Don’t do that while laying down.” Ushijima softly scolded. With puffed cheeks Tsukiko shifted her position so that she sat up to face the guy. “There ya go treating me like you’re actually my dad!” she huffed. Ushijima raised a brow just slightly. “I thought that’s the purpose of you giving me that nickname,” he said and Tsukiko reacted with tinted cheeks. She had been openly calling Ushijima ‘papa’ ever since they met. It was all thanks to a dumb accident on her part.

  
The two met during high school when Tsukiko was a first-year and Ushijima was a second-year. At the time, Tsukiko was only visiting a friend at a hospital in Sendai. Their encounter was basically a scenario straight out of a shoujo manga where the both of them had reached for the same magazine in a convenience store and then awkwardly started a conversation. They talked about the sports magazine that was centered on articles about the top sports players from high schools all over Japan. Tsukiko’s reason for looking into it was for her particular interest in a baseball player named Kazuya Miyuki. He hailed from a renowned team for his position as catcher. There were other people in the magazine that Tsukiko continued to fawn over. The young Ushijima wasn’t really focused because he only cared about those related to volleyball. His attention went back to the small girl when he heard his name brought up though. From the way Tsukiko was going on about him it sounded like she didn’t realize the very guy was standing next to her. She said out loud; “ _ That Ushiwaka guy is total daddy material. _ ” It was already too late when Tsukiko did notice what she said to Ushijima himself. The explanation she tried to save herself with was, “ _ by that I mean you look like you’ look like my dad! SO I’LL CALL YOU DAD IF THAT’S OKAY WITH YOU???? _ ” And despite Ushijima’s initial confusion he ended up telling her, “ _ do as you wish, _ ” thus beginning their friendship of “father and daughter” play.

 

Tsukiko continued complaining about her boredom. She was tossing and turning on the sofa, putting herself in different positions that had Ushijima telling her to stop moving around so much. The girl finished her childish antics when her phone started ringing. Tsukiko’s face lit up seeing the name of the contact. “Papa~!” she squealed. The person calling her was her father. Ushijima turned his head, a bit curious because he had never heard Tsukiko interact with either of her parents until now. It sounded like they had a good relationship from how happy Tsukiko was.

 

Ushijima turned down the volume of the tv and kept himself quiet as to not disturb the father-daughter call. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop but he listened to Tsukiko telling her father about her life as the Yorozu-kan house mother. She went on to express her satisfaction with the job and threw in a couple of complaints, most of which had to do with Kuroo and Bokuto constantly messing around as the bro duo they were. “It’s just me and one of them right now,” Tsukiko mentioned as she briefly glanced back at Ushijima. She turned to face him again while holding her phone between them. “Say hi to papa, Waka-papa~” she said with some pep in her tone. Ushijima blinked. “Hello sir,” he greeted Tsukiko’s father. A long silence that followed had Tsukiko wondering if the call dropped somehow or that her fingers accidentally hit the mute button. She checked and neither was the case. “Papa?” Tsukiko called out then heard what seemed like deep breaths coming from her father.

 

“What… what did you just call him?” groaned the man on the other side. Tsukiko crinkled her brows for a moment in confusion. When it finally clicked her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped in horror from the revelation.

 

“I DIDN’T CALL HIM ANYTHING! JUST WAKA!! Y-YEAH! HIS NAME IS WAKATOSHI SO--”

 

“I DEFINITELY HEARD YOU ADD ‘PAPA’ TO HIS NAME THOUGH.”

 

“PAPA NO!!”

 

Tsukiko and her father went back and forth in a flustered argument. Ushijima watched for a bit before taking the phone from the panicking girl. He put it close to his chin then said, “Your daughter calls me papa too.”

 

\- - -

 

Later that evening Kuroo’s hyena-like laughter filled the room. Bokuto had fallen out of his seat and even Akaashi nearly choked on dinner. They were all highly amused by the reason behind Tsukiko being upset with Ushijima for once. “I only told him the truth.” Ushijima said again while trying to get the girl next to him to eat the food he made. She remained with her back on him, occasionally turning to give him the stink eye. “I’ve never felt so embarrassed in my life…” Tsukiko huffed and puffed her bright cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L M F A O............ might make a part 2 where the papas actually meet :")
> 
> dA/twitter/instagram: @hikariotakuhime


End file.
